Doubtless
by Watermelon Kiss
Summary: In which Korra talks to Asami about Mako. Post-episode 7. Because Asami/Korra friendship is my headcanon along with Makorra.


Asami liked the meditation tower in Air Temple Island. Being used to the hulabaloo and noises of Republic City her whole life, she found the tranquility of the particular place refreshing. Initially, she only visited the tower to meditate along with Tenzin and his children, but after a week or two living in Air Temple Island she was now comfortable to roam the island on her own and meditate alone.

And now, more than ever, she needed calmness. Living with the brothers and Korra had opened her eyes and now she could see clearly several things, some of which she wasn't sure she wanted to see. The way Mako and Korra held each other's gaze when they talked, for example. The unintended, but perfectly comfortable, way they touched each other—light brushes and pats on the back. The way Bolin's gaze steeled just a tiny bit when he saw his brother and the Avatar laughing together. The giggles and knowing glances Pema and the airbending girls made right after Mako was out of earshot. The way Korra blushed to the teasing.

No, Asami didn't think that Mako was cheating. And Asami certainly knew that Korra was not one to go behind people's backs. But Asami also saw the lies her father wove unraveled, and along with it, her own trust on him shredded into pieces. That was enough to make a sliver of room for doubt, doubt and fear and jealousy creeping into her usually unsuspecting mind.

This was particularly why she went to the meditation tower that particular afternoon. Here, she couldn't hear the resonating yells and angry retorts his boyfriend and the Avatar threw at each other. Here, she couldn't see the way they heatedly stared at each other's eyes as if nothing else mattered in the world but the two of them and their fury. Here, she could choose to instead watch as the pink clouds moved slowly, swirling and changing shapes.

The sky slowly darkened, the sun descended. Predictable. Orderly. Calming—

"Hey, Asami."

Asami turned to the source of the voice, and she frowned. Standing rather awkwardly, arms hugging herself as if she was not sure she should be there, was Korra. The cerulean eyes seemed nearly green under the yellowing light of the sunset. Asami said nothing, merely observing the other girl. As she waited for Korra to say something else, Asami started to understand why Mako was so fascinated with Korra's eyes.

Korra shifted her body weight from one foot to another. "Could I… sit?"

Asami scooted over a bit to the side, leaving the spot in the perfect center of the tower empty. Korra moved to sit beside her. For a moment, they were quiet.

"I thought you were just fighting with Mako."

Korra made a start, then laughed nervously. "Yeah, actually… that was sort of why I'm here?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. The doubt she was desperately trying to ward off earlier crept back in. But she only asked, as unassuming as possible, "Really?"

Korra's gaze dropped to her own lap, to the clenched hands with white knuckles. "Yes, well. He's not going to be happy if—when—he knows I'm telling you this, but I just think it's fair if I just tell you…"

"You like Mako."

"You knew."

"I'm not blind. He likes you too."

Korra closed her eyes. "He likes you more. He made that pretty clear."

It felt evil, but relief had never been more welcome to Asami before. Welcome, but not yet enough to douse the bit of jealousy she had because she knew better, and she saw everything Mako and Korra couldn't see when they were too busy with each other. "We don't know that," she said softly.

Korra visibly hesitated, but then affirmed Asami's statement. "No, we don't." Then, "I kissed him. Sorry."

Involuntarily, Asami drew a sharp intake of breath. "When?"

"Just… after the quarterfinals. It was bad judgement. I shouldn't have… I promise you it will not happen again."

"How did he…" Asami had to know. She had to. She would prefer that she didn't know, but she needed this last bit of truth to decide what she should do.

Korra gnawed on her bottom lip. "He kissed me back. Asami, I'm so sorry, I am, I just… It won't happen again, I promise…"

That was it. Asami now knew, and there was a sick satisfaction bubbling in her for already knowing this exactly when Korra started biting her lip. She wondered briefly if she was losing her mind, but no, she wasn't. In fact, she was perfectly calm. She was. She barely moved when a trickle of tear rolled down her perfect face, and she ignored Korra's sputtering attempts at an apology.

"You can't promise me that, Korra. But you don't need to keep saying sorry." Her dark crimson lips quirked a bit into a small smile. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be. I'm not sorry either." This shut Korra up, although the girl still rocked in her spot as if she was dying to say something or do something. Asami took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you, Korra."

"Thank goodness. I thought… you know…"

"Please. I'm not that shallow," said Asami dismissively as she waved her hand.

"No, you're not. Though I did make the mistake of thinking you as such before."

Asami smiled wider this time, and Korra returned it. "Dinner's soon."

"You go first, Korra. I'll come down soon."

With an understanding nod, Korra stood and left.

And now, Asami was back alone. The sky was no longer orange-pink, and instead bleeding crimson. She breathed slowly, deeply, like how Tenzin had taught her in her first meditation attempt. The breathing was soon interrupted by a lump in her throat, and then she succumbed into her emotions as sobs wrecked her whole figure.

In the middle of her crying, Asami wondered what Mako's mouth tasted like, because he had never kissed her lips.


End file.
